Sacks or bags of this kind are known from the German Utility Models 81 15 909 and 82 07 889. German patent application P 40 12 896.2 discloses a sack or bag which is formed by side tucks partially overlapping corner tucks. A handle portion having a middle web section with the griphole and lateral leg-like strips of flexible sheet material is connected to the tucks to form a bottom.
It has been proved to be disadvantageous that the sack or bag described in application P 40 12 896.2 cannot be easily and simply produced by machine.